Wishy Washy
Wishy Washy is episode number 4.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Petunia’s obsessive-compulsive disorder requires a visit from plumber Lumpy! (Part 1) Can Petunia clean up the mess that Lumpy made? (Part 2) Petunia has OCD and Lumpy the plumber is called in to fix the pipes. (DVD) Plot The episode begins with Petunia singing in the shower and she finishes up. Then, she steps out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around her head. She goes over to the sink to wash her hands. When she is done, she neatly folds her towel and puts it in the hamper with several other nicely folded towels. She puts her pink flower on her head and applies some lotion on her fur. She puts the bottle away in the cabinet and, to her horror, realizes that one of the lotion bottles is facing the wrong way by only a few inches. Panicking, she quickly breathes in and out until she calms down to avoid having a panic attack. She adjusts the lotion bottle to its rightful position. Through this, it is revealed that Petunia suffers from obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD). sanity bends until it breaks.]] Happy and content, she closes the cabinet, only to see a small smudge on the mirror. This triggers another fit of hyperventilating and, after once again regaining composure, she cleans the mirror using a large wad of toilet paper wrapped around her rubber-gloved hand and several layers of cleaning solution on the surface of the mirror. She then flushes the giant wad of toilet paper and the last remaining toilet paper down her toilet. After she washes her hands again, she hears the sound of moving water even though the sink has been turned off. Confused, she checks the toilet, only to find dirty green water gurgling out of it. Panicking, Petunia calls Lumpy the plumber to fix her toilet. When Lumpy arrives, his boots are muddy, much to Petunia's distress. As he tracks muddy foot prints in the house, Petunia cleans up the mess with a vacuum. Lumpy sees that the toilet is a bigger mess than he thought it would be, so he decides to get his toolbox and steps back outside. When he steps back into Petunia's house, however, he (finally) realizes that his boots are filthy and wipes them clean on the welcome mat. He steps into the bathroom and closes the door to block Petunia's view of him working. Pondering over what the problem might be, Lumpy takes out a plunger and plunges the toilet. The water flows down and Lumpy smiles at having supposedly fixed the toilet. All of a sudden, however, dirty water erupts from the toilet like a volcano. Suprised, Lumpy quickly closes the toilet seat, but this only ends up spraying the water everywhere. Meanwhile, back outside, Petunia waits anxiously by the door. She is shocked to find dirty water flowing out through the gap under the door. She opens the door to the bathroom, only to find the room is a mess while a nervous Lumpy has his arm jammed down the toilet. Upon seeing Petunia, Lumpy removes his arm from the toilet revealing he has removed a large clump of fur from the toilet (which was clogging the toilet. That was apparently why the toilet was not working). Seeing this triggers yet another fit of hyperventilating in poor Petunia, so much so that the paper bag she was using pops under the pressure. Desperately needing to vent her frustrations, Petunia grabs one of her cleaning gloves instead. It works to calm her down, but unfortunately gets stuck in her throat when she inhales too deeply. tries to save Petunia from choking to death.]] Lumpy sees Petunia's situation and runs over to help. In an attempt to get the glove out of her mouth he sticks his dirty plunger in her mouth, but this proves to be unsuccessful. Next, he presses down on to her chest to try to get her to breathe, but that does not work either, as it only inflates the glove still stuck in her throat. Seeing no other alternative, Lumpy sticks his hand deep inside Petunia's throat in an attempt to get the glove out. After a lot of digging, he finally succeeds and pulls out the dirty glove. Sadly, Petunia's relief is short-lived, as she sees the filthy glove, the filthy plunger, and the filthiest thing of all: her dirty-water-stained bathroom. Seeing these three things makes Petunia scream so loudly, the birds nesting on her house take off in alarm, her scream echoing throughout the forest, as well as making the screen shake. Poor Petunia brushes her teeth rapidly through her cries of misery. She ends up brushing so hard her gums begin to bleed, turning the toothpaste red. After that, she cleans the bathroom while wearing sanitary clothing. She takes another shower to clean herself and, feeling disgusted, gurgles and drinks some mouthwash. Meanwhile, down in the basement, Lumpy wrenches the pipes to fix the toilet problem. He takes out a closet auger to drill through the clog, but he instead punctures a sewer main. It ends up in the drain of Disco Bear's jacuzzi as he relaxes. He notices the drill, but it retreats back into the water. He checks on the drain to see if anything shows up, when suddenly, the drill comes back up and pokes him through his left eye. He begins screaming in pain as the drill pulls him down. Back at Petunia's house, Lumpy tugs and pulls the tool out of the pipe. Wrapped around the pipe are Disco Bear's internal organs connected to the arteries of his eye. The pipe begins shaking as Lumpy takes a quick peek and water comes flowing out, pushing Lumpy to the water heater. Lumpy sees his tool has pierced the water heater and quickly yanks it back out. Immediately, hot steam comes out from the hole, burning him. He falls and the tank tips over, crushing him. Steam and water continue to flood into the basement from the ruptured tank, and the light bulb hanging above blinks out as the heater burns Lumpy's body. when she goes down to the basement...]] Petunia continues bathing happily, when all of a sudden, the water stops running. Irritated, she goes down the basement, feeling nervous as the room is pitch-dark. She turns on the light at the bottom of the stairs and sees, to her horror, that she is standing knee-deep in filthy, slimy water. As if that was not scary enough, Lumpy's burnt corpse floats by. Petunia screams in horror upon seeing Lumpy's horrifingly burnt corpse and loses her balance and falls into the muck. She comes out covered in gunk and runs upstairs, screaming. She tries to get the water running from the shower, but nothing comes out. She then tries washing her hands, but the sink only runs more dirty water, whereas her hands redden due to excessive washing. Petunia dashes to the kitchen to use the sink sprayer to wash the filth away, but it only pours out more dirty water. She rummages through her kitchen drawers to find something to clean herself with. First, she grabs a brush and rubs the side of her face, but this is not sufficient enough to scrub the filth off. Next, she uses some steel wool to scrub herself, but she rubs so hard that it peels her skin away. Petunia, now at her wit's end, finds a potato peeler in the bottom of her drawer. Her expression turns manic, her eyes become bloodshot, and she begins laughing insanely; her OCD has gotten the best of her as she furiously scrapes at her arms and body, peeling chunks of her skin off in a last-ditch effort to clean herself. When she finally stops, large pieces of her flesh are missing and some of her bones are exposed. Only some of the filth is gone, and she smiles and sighs in relief before falling over with a deranged smile, dead from extreme blood loss. The potato peeler falls from her hands and lands in the pile of scraped-off flesh in the sink. The iris then closes in on the sink drain, where dirty green bubbles slowly start to gurgle out of it. Moral "Wash behind the ears!" Deaths #Lumpy stabs Disco Bear in the eye with the pointed end of his pipe drill and pulls out Disco Bear's internal organs. #Lumpy is brutally crushed and burned by a water heater. #Petunia commits suicide by skinning herself alive with a potato peeler and dies from massive bleeding in an attempt to clean herself. Injuries #Petunia chokes on a glove. #Petunia gags and writhes in pain as Lumpy sticks his hand down her throat. #Petunia brushes her teeth so hard that her gums start bleeding. #Lumpy is pinned against a water heater when a ton of water splashes on him. #Hot steam sprays all over Lumpy's body. #Petunia rubs some steel wool against her torso, peeling away some of her skin. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''3 *Total rate: 0% Destruction # Petunia unknowingly clogs her toilet. # Filthy water stains Petunia's entire bathroom. # Petunia's paper bag pops after hyperventilating in it one too many times. # Lumpy's pipe drill punctures a hole on Petunia's water heater. # Petunia's entire basement is flooded with dirty water. # Petunia's air freshener is cut to pieces with a steel wool. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times, sometimes through continuous shots. #When Lumpy comes back to Petunia'a house with new tools, just before he notices he has to wipe his feet, his right antler fazes through the wall. #When Lumpy sees what's wrong with the toilet, he closes the door from in front of the toilet, but he's too far away from the door. #The dirty water can seen spreading from under the bathroom door but when Lumpy tries to save her from suffocating on a glove, there is no dirty water near the bathroom door, the floor itself is also completely clean. #When Petunia screams, the doorbell is missing. #Petunia should have died when she chugged the mouthwash, as mouthwash is 25% alcohol, and chugging large amounts of mouthwash could result in blindness, organ failure, and even death. #Judging by how little the hole on the water heater punctured by Lumpy's drill was, the water that spilled out shouldn't have been able to pour out that quickly. #In Concrete Solution Lumpy's eyes were shown to be blue (When he looks into the nail-gun). In this episode, however, after Petunia finds his corpse, Lumpy's eyes are green. #Petunia's potato peeler stayed completely clean when she was slicing off her skin. #When Petunia cuts her dirty skin off, it's not dirty anymore. #If one looks closely, when some of Petunia's chunks of skin fall into the sink, they are layered underneath the chunks that are already in there. #When Petunia skins her left arm, it isn't attached to the rest of her body. #It's impossible for the skin on Petunia's body to fall in the sink when it is supposed to drop on the floor. Skinning her tail off with a potato peeler is not possible as well. #When Petunia dies and drops the potato peeler it falls as though it's going to land on the floor, but it somehow ends up in the sink. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Survivors Category:Regular Episodes Category:Four on the Floor Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2006 Episodes Category:No Featuring Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Indoor Episodes Category:Job Episodes Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac